worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 Walkthrough
Anyone can edit this page! Feel free to add your own strategies for each battle, skill suggestions, and anything else that you think might benefit players. Please keep any comments on this page walkthrough-related. We've created Review/Suggestion and Bug Report pages, so if your comments are more relevant to either of those topics you can post them there! Mezzanine Stairs needs your help to continue creating free content! Visit their Support page to learn how you can encourage production of the World's End series. Formulas Damage = (Attack - Defense) +/- 20% This applies to ALL damage in the game: melee, ranged, special or trap-based. Hit chance = (Hit % - Evade %) + (20% for back attacks, 10% for side attacks) + (between 20% and -20% based on height) Note that ranged attacks receive no facing or height-based (dis)advantages. These values are the same for Special attacks, which simply use "Special" stats. General tips Use the Set Direction command to adjust your units' facing at the end of your turn. Most enemies will attack a character's back or side whenever possible (receiving a 20% or 10% hit bonus respectively). Note that this can be used to your advantage when you want to call attention away from a vulnerable unit. Shove is useful in positioning enemies to be attacked by characters that can hit multiple tiles. This is often a better strategy for weaker characters to use instead of using their own attacks. Whenever possible, seek a height advantage. Simply standing on a pile of corpses will reduce enemy bonuses for back or side attacks. Occasionally your view of tiles will be blocked by enemies, fallen bookshelves or other obstacles. In these cases, using the Cursor, located in the lower left of the screen, can be helpful. It can be used to target both movement and attacks. At any point within a battle, if you click on one of your playable characters, and then click Details, you are able to purchase new active or passive skills to help you during combat. Since you do not necessarily need to wait until the next break point to acquire new skills, this is especially useful if you have the skill points to learn something you may need in the heat of the battle. This also applies to arming yourself with new equipment acquired in the battlefield. It is worth noting that the game can be beaten with any set of skills, or even with no skills purchased at all. Don't expect it to be easy, though! Episode Five Tiervan Jail, Outside In terms of skill purchases, Ysabel's Limb Crusher (75 ) is a fine upgrade to her already useful Limb Breaker. Ivan benefits from 8-Directional Attack (40 ) to increase his range and Spear Plus (40 ) to give his otherwise uncontested SP some use. Tiervan Jail, Inside The three enemy groups will attack each other as well as Tevoran and Company. Any enemies killed by other enemies will yield their Skill Points and item drops at the end of the battle. Using Tevoran's Mockery during this battle can be unwise, as it will cause the enemies to stop fighting amongst themselves. Tiervan Jail, Cafeteria Shield Guards will not move until a player character comes with their attack range, or until they lose Hit Points. Beware their shove attacks - don't place any of your party members near a ledge. Keep in mind you can pick up the various lamps in the room and lob them for explosive damage - 40 points in a 3x3 square. Tiervan Jail, Central Chamber Behind two of the doors you'll find lurking Tiervan Thugs. These are treated as enemies by the Tiervan Guards, who will attack any of them that happen to be nearby. The Warden can be incredibly tough, but can be easily dispatched by shoving him off high ledges. If you're lucky, you can get a Tiendai Thug to stall him for 2-3 turns. Door A: Iron Mace Door B: Tiendai Thug Door C: Ecthain Cross Door D: Tiendai Thug Episode Six Eastern Forest, Part One Many enemies in this episode have attacks that deal poison damage; Casimir's Detox Dart (25 ) and Oksana's Purify (30 ) can help deal with this. You may also wish to purchase Tevoran's Bullet Cleaver (40 ) to protect against the rifle-wielding soldiers that dominate the second half of this episode and the second half of the next. Finally, many of the game's most powerful enemies have attacks that damage the entire party. The first of these appears as the boss of this episode, and Oksana's Multiheal (60 ), although expensive, will save your life. You can choke off the majority of incoming enemies using the bridge closest to you - just leave your tankiest party member on the bridge and watch as they try to funnel in vain. This is also a great opportunity for Ivan to use his spear's long-reach, along with Ysabel's crossbow. Eastern Forest, Part Two Remember to use the aforementioned bridge-choke tactic here (you should use the opposite bridge this time). Eastern Field, Part One Voronese Grenadiers are extremely deadly for their antigroup capabilities, and for the fact that they rely on "Special Attack" damage rather than normal damage. Bear in mind, however, that they generally won't hesitate to grenade their own allies (assuming that they don't move out of the way first). You should especially take care of their self-destruction attack, which they'll use when they're low on hp. In the upper portion of the map, you'll find the merchant's poorly hidden stash, which contains Bulletproof Clothes and 250 . Eastern Field, Part Two Hold on to the Onyx Necklace you receive from the Cloaked Woman; it will come in handy during the two sewer chapters in Episode Nine. Episode Seven Train to Vorona, Luxury Car The next two episodes do not require any significant new skills, so feel free to upgrade the skills you already have. Some good choices are Ivan's Spear Doubleplus (80 ) and Spear Tripleplus (80 ), Ysabel's Hostility (35 ) and its upgrades, Casimir's Regen Dart (60 ) and Veteran Apothecary (40 ) and its upgrades, and Oksana's Healburst (40 ) and Unnatural Ardor (40 ) and its upgrades. During the battle, use the objects lying around to block the Hillmen in either the front or back of the car. This halves the amount of enemies you'll have to deal with. It is suggested to rush one side of the room before you're caught fighting two fronts. Train to Vorona, Boxcar Keep in mind that while you can rush melee party members (i.e. Terovan) into the crowd, the enemies can use "Tornado Spin" to get your melee attackers mixed up in the crowd. Masori, South District Your new unit, Reynold, is a melee unit with very good damage output; his Valor (40 ) and Gallantry (80 ) are good skills to invest in. Door A: Refined Knife Door B: Voronese Soldier Door C: Voronese Soldier Door D: Regenerative Cloak Door E: Jhurukian Upper, 300 Masori, Zofia's Fortress Spawned units: Objective: Survive 10 turns. Defeating the enemies is not necessary, but is worthwhile for the points and valuable loot they yield. More enemy units will spawn periodically. Keep in mind that if you fight this battle intelligently and aggressively, it is perfectly possible to defeat all of the enemies before the turn limit expires. At the northwest wall there are two switches; using them will trigger explosives. It is recommended to lure enemies on the east (mined) path by sending everyone to that path, except Oksana who will trigger the explosives (and store SP and use Holy Storm/Celestial Drive to help the team from afar) and Aizu who will block northeast path by herself (enemies will not able to pass through her nor they will able to kill her as long as Obscurity is active). If you haven't invested in offense then the best way to dish out damage on this stage is corpses. If you can chain together multiple throws you can wrack up much more damage than you normally could with just straight up attacks (Note: This doesn't apply to Reynold.). The more corpses you have the more damage you can deal per turn. Any loot you would've gotten from friendly-fire kills will not be obtained this fight. Episode Eight Underground, Tunnel Hole Vadim's equipment will return to the party inventory, and his points can be distributed to the other party members. Searching his body will yield Phorian Opiate and Foot Grease. Your new unit Zofia is a ranged attacker with some incredibly powerful area of effect attacks; consider purchasing her Prurience (40 ) and Debauchery (80 ). Stalactites will periodically fall onto the map, causing up to 40 damage to any character they hit. They'll fall on the turn indicated in the image to the right, at the start of the enemies' portion of the turn. Underground Cavern, Part One Slimes will spawn from a certain point on the map. Unlike normal slimes (those appearing at the start of the battle), these enemies yield no points when defeated. A secret item, the Arachnid Boots, can be found near the bottom center of the map; look for the dimly flashing item next to a mushroom. Underground Cavern, Part Two Similar to the previous battle slimes will spawn from two points on the map, and likewise they yield no points when defeated. Underground Station The turrets will attack any character, player or enemy, who ventures too close to them. While they are generally not too reliable for dealing damage to the enemy, they can make a great distraction for 1-2 turns. At the beginning of the battle, they'll generally split into two groups - one group with both foremen will hit the left and the rest will hit the right. You can try blockading the left ramp using throwable objects and Aizu (plus her Obscurity skill) which is guaranteed to render the foremen helpless. You can also try blockading the middle cliff (remember that subhumans jump very high) by placing your ranged/support units at the ledge. The majority of them should file in from the right, which can be handled easily with melee attackers. Keep in mind a few might leak via the far left cliff. Episode Nine Vorona, Palace Dungeon Throughout this episode, you should make a priority of purchasing Ysabel's Flamebow (40 ) and Flameblast (80 ) and Zofia's Lewd Glance (50 ); the final boss has many powerful attacks that make use of his SP and is immune to most disabling status effects, and Flameblast's Burning effect and Lewd Glance's Enamored effect will hamper his efforts to annihilate you. Other important purchases are Casimir's Walking Pharmacy (60 ) and Alchemical Deity (90 ) and Oksana's Unnatural Fervor (60 ) and Matronly Zeal (90 ) to improve your healing capabilities. Buffs that increase movement speed can work particularly well for this battle, because your height disadvantage and the two grenadiers make rushing the enemy position a necessity. Voronese Sewer, Part One Bear in mind that the interval before this battle will be the last opportunity you will have to do shopping before the end of the game. Prepare accordingly. During the battle, every two turns, a torrent of filth will spray forth from the grate near the center of the map. Any character caught in the blast will be shoved, and incur up to 40 points of damage. You can use this to your advantage by holding your ground and funneling all the enemies through it. Voronese Sewer, Part Two The Sewer Shaman will occasionally summon more Sewer Minions to aid his foul schemes. These yield no points upon defeat, but are otherwise identical to their non-summoned brethren. You can use melee attackers to block the slope on the western side to deal with them on by one, use your tankiest character to distract the shaman by placing him inside his range with Casimir constantly healing him. Once you have killed all the other enemies, the shaman can be easily dealt with. Voronese Wilderness If Duriken falls to 209 or less, he'll use the Tranquil Chime. This item instantly heals 100 and cures all negative statuses, and for 2 turns, also increases Duriken's stats by 25% and grants him an extra 5 . If you're particularly unlucky, Duriken will unleash Eternal Vacuum and Dissolution on the same turn, which can wipe out some of the weaker party members. Skills such as Zofia's Lewd Glance and Tevoran's Enrage can be useful in keeping Duriken from attacking. You can consider Boosting SP to spam this skill's with an item like Korova Milk. Also hasting a part member and shoving Durikan down can be effective. In the lower corner of the map, searching the rather conspicuous hole in the ground will unveil the Bone Godemiche.